


can't promise that [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of can't promise that.It takes Keith a little while to be ready to join in with the celebrations of their victory.





	can't promise that [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [can't promise that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643992) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



**Title** : can’t promise that  
 **Author** : Pi/Rhea314  
 **Reader** : Pi/Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Voltron  
 **Character** : Keith/Shiro  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : It takes Keith a little while to be ready to join in with the celebrations of their victory.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643992)  
**Length** 0:19:00  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/can%27t%20promise%20that%20by%20pi.mp3)


End file.
